She Won't Know
by Bumblebitch
Summary: This is the story of how a wet dream about her Hitler-loving fat asshole of an opponent destroyed Wendy's chances of becoming class president.


**She Won't Know**

Disclaimer: Obvs I don't own South Park

**Chapter 1 - It All Started With a Wet Dream**

* * *

_"Just let it go"_

_"There's no point in fighting."_

_ "Just give up"_

_"He'll always win"_

Wendy scoffed and grabbed her hair in frustration "You guys don't GET IT!" She shrieked at her circle of female friends at their desk after school. Bebe, sitting across from her, glanced half-heartedly at her best friend.

"Wendy, honestly, why do you do this every year? Cartman is always trying to find new ways to fuck with you. I mean, give it a rest." She twirled a lock of curly blond hair around her finger and snapped her gum.

"Wendy, she's right. He's never going to stop." Heidi contributed.

Wendy simply shook her head in annoyance. The sense of female empowerment in the school was dismal, and as the only representative of the feminist movement within a thousand mile radius, it was her duty to stand up to injustices against women. And one such injustice was Eric Cartman... Eric Cartman running for class president... against her.

"I mean, are you even that surprised? Of course he's running against you, Wendy. You know why? Because look at how riled up you are about this? He'll probably jizz his pants when he sees how pissed off you are." Red sighed. "I really do think maybe letting it go is just the right thing to do at this point."

"He already has half of the school wanting to vote for him simply because he's convinced them that I've been cheating on Stan! His poster has a fucking Hitler quote on it! This is injustice at its core."

Bebe shrugged and popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"You guys are my campaign staff. I need your help." She looked helplessly at her three friends across the desk from her.

Heidi shrugged. "I really don't know what we can do at this point. I mean, if Cartman's convinced half the school that you're cheating on Stan you probably won't win anyway."

"But that's the problem! I'm not cheating on Stan, but even if I was that has nothing to do with my ability as a class president!"

Bebe glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Well, maybe we can all sleep on it and figure something out for you by next week during our next meeting?" she suggested, standing with her bag in hand.

"But-"

"Wendy, it's passed three. We have cheerleading practice." Heidi interrupted, also grabbing her bag and following Bebe to the door. Wendy sighed.

"Fine. We can figure this out next week." She grabbed her head in her hands as Red quietly scurried behind the other two. Wendy glared at the wall and pursed her lips.

She knew Cartman was only running against her to get a reaction out of her. That was the more irritating part of the whole ordeal. He wasn't taking the race seriously, had half the class on his side, and was doing everything just to piss her off... which he was also succeeding at.

She stood, grabbing her own book bag and leaving the empty classroom.

They had a tumultuous relationship really the entire time they'd even known each other. Eric Cartman was the bane of her existence. She hated him with a burning passion and he loved the shit out of that. In elementary school, he used to push her buttons by mocking everything she stood for. Even after kicking the crap out of him, he still continued on.

In middle school, she received a love note from him. Apparently Bebe found it under his desk in a class they shared. She assumed it was another joke of his or some attempt to ruin the one thing she had (her relationship with Stan). That time, she simply told him off in the middle of the cafeteria...

_"What do you think you're doing Cartman?" She demanded, flapping the piece of loose-leaf paper in her hand._

_ "What are you on about, ho?" He asked, partially annoyed. Though, once he caught a glimpse of the note in her hand his face went pale. _

_ "This note! What are you trying to do?"_

_ "What... note?" Cartman asked, hoping this conversation could just stop. He'd never intended to give her that note. Well, that wasn't true. When he wrote the note he had every intention of giving it to her. But once that time actually came, he pussied out... _

_ Wendy shook her head. "You think about me all the time?" She mistook the horrified look on his face for confusion. She cleared her throat and held the note to her face, prepared to read it aloud. "Wendy, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Your faggy boyfriend doesn't even know how lucky he is..." Cartman snatched the note out of her hand._

_ "Yeah, yeah... what's your point?" He interrupted, some color returning to his face._

_ "Why would you do this?" She asked. He looked around the room to see most of the students were tuned into this exchange happening in the middle of the cafeteria. _

_ "I jut thought it'd be funny to see your face." He said as cooly as possible. _

_ "You dick..." She seethed. "First of all, not that I bought it, but that's just fucking cruel to do to anyone! You can't play with girl's hearts like that, you insensitive asshole. Secondly, why would you even bother?" She felt it coming, but couldn't stop it. "No one would EVER want to be with a fat ugly asshole like you, Cartman. You're disgusting and on top of that, you're just a miserable fuck. I don't know how you ever even got friends to begin with. Trust me, you'll never get a girl to fall in love with you." She clasped a hand to her mouth. That was too far. That was too much. She immediately regretted everything._

_ She waited through the silence for him to call her a "ho", to tell her he wasn't really fat... anything. But instead, he just dropped the note to the floor and turned to leave the cafeteria. _

_ Wendy stood there alone in the middle of the cafeteria, a hundred pairs of eyes on her... and she felt like the biggest asshole of them all._

It wasn't her proudest moment. Though she never apologized for it, after a few weeks things returned to normal between her and Cartman. He'd call her names and she'd get irritated.

She caught a glimpse of him on her way out of the school. He sat on a park bench, smoking a cigarette. His gaze lingered on her a little longer than she'd want. Adjusting her backpack on her shoulder, she hurried for Stan's truck in the parking lot.

* * *

That night, she really hadn't had any patience left to worry about her campaign. Clearly, she'd put the most incompetent people ever in charge of running things for her. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Bebe, Red, and Heidi all talking about how annoying the meetings were becoming now that Wendy actually requested something more than just drawing posters up for her.

After a phone call from Stan, she logged onto her Facebook for a brief moment to see a friend request from Cartman. She gave a quizzical look to her computer before clicking the link to his profile.

She wasn't surprised to see that he didn't have many friends. Really the only people he spent any of his time with anymore were Butters and Kenny and occasionally Stan and Kyle.

His profile was riddled with random posts about Game of Thrones and Hitler. She carried on, scrolling down to a picture Butters posted on his wall. The post read _"Is this what you were thinking, Eric? I could only play with Photoshop for like 20 minutes because I'm grounded from the computer. Tell me if you want me to change anything :D" _Beneath it, a poster of Cartman looking contemplatively and holding his chin. Below it a quote "If you want to shine like the sun, first you have to burn like it" She cringed.

She rolled her eyes as she clicked "Accept Request" and closed her laptop immediately after doing so.

She crawled into bed, her damp hair draping across her pillow as she fell into a deep sleep, hoping to dream of her reign as class president.

Her subconscious apparently had other plans.

_ For whatever reason, she found herself again in 8th grade, standing across from Eric Cartman and holding his love note in her hand. Only this time, they were in her bedroom._

_ And when she asked "why?" he didn't answer her right away. He looked everywhere but at her._

_ "Why won't you look at me, Eric?" she asked him._

_ He sighed, "Yeah I meant to write it. I feel that way..." He trailed off._

_ Of all the things she could ask in response to this, her dream self didn't. She helplessly watched her dream-self push Eric Cartman into a wall, which then burst and became the ocean._

_ He grabbed her hand as the room they were once in disappeared completely._

_ "I always wanted to bring you here..." He said, dragging her to a rock somewhere in this plane of existence._

_ "What? What is this?"_

_ "The ocean, duh."_

_ "We don't live near an ocean." She could almost feel the sand moving beneath her feet with each step she took._

_ "No, but we don't live here. Here we can be whatever we want."_

_ "Cartman..." before she could finish whatever she was going to say, he was kissing her intensely. She gasped against his lips. _

_ "Wendy, I can't stop thinking about you." He said nuzzling into her neck. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Your faggy boyfriend doesn't even know. He doesn't deserve you" He was quoting the letter he wrote her in 8th grade._

_ "Cartman," She pushed slightly away from him, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her heavily again._

_ "I can't stop." He said before his hands began to wander all over her body. "I want to see you. I want you to be naked with me..."_

_ She didn't fight anymore, she gave into him, letting her dream-self become completely unclothed before him, just before he took her over completely._

* * *

**AN**_: I'm not a huge fan of author's notes, but I would like to add one just because this story isn't going to be very dark at all, and I don't plan on writing anything horribly graphic, but I'm putting it as M because there will be some lemony bits here and there and I think it looks tacky to put a shit ton of warnings ahead of such things, so I guess if the word "dick" offends you, you should turn around... but I don't know how you watch South Park if you're so easily offended, so that's why I feel it won't be such a big deal. Anyway, the dream sequence was hard to write really. All sex dreams I've had, I feel I can't actually remember the sex part of them... I just wake with the knowledge that it happened. So strange. Anyway I hope you enjoy. There's much more to come!_


End file.
